


Father-Son Bonding Things. (Frank Iero fluffy one-shot/imagine)

by UnicornCooky



Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Fluff, Other, Parent bonding, cuteness, dad!Frank, gender is only rlly specified once, son!reader, this is so cute man, this looks bad but theres no incest i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky





	Father-Son Bonding Things. (Frank Iero fluffy one-shot/imagine)

It was safe to say you had been having a pretty shit week. 

It started off with your Family Day assignment from school. Every month was a different family member whom you had to do a project on/with, and it costed about five percent of your grade.

This month's family member was your father. You had to do some project with your dad or father figure and present the results to class on Family Day, because it counted as a grade. Of course you'd fail it. With his band, your three fucking siblings, and spending time with your mom, he didn't have time to do anything with you.

Your dad never knew much about you. You were growing up at the same time that the height of his former band's success hit, so he was usually on tour or doing signings or recording while you kept to yourself because you'd get in trouble for bothering him. Your mom didn't help much either. She was always hanging around the wife of one of your dad's bandmates, so she was always busy too.

Therefore, you didn't have jack shit you could do.

One of the simpler ways that your teacher said you could do the project was to find a common interest with your father and do it together as a bonding excersize.

How were you suppose to do that when he never had time for you, and neither of you knew anything about eachother?

You had no fucking idea what to do. Of course, you could see about one of your friends' dads could go with you, or if one of your older friends could do it. But you didn't think your teacher would appreciate that.

So all you did was lay on your bed and stare at the ceiling.

There was music from your speakers playing softly in the background. It had just been going through your playlist, and before this was Wolf In Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off, but now Run Dry by Patrick Stump was playing. Which was very fun to sing out loud, mind you.

Little did you know, your father had been walking by - and then, leaning against the door and listening - whenever you started singing it.

He didn't say anything just then so you were okay.

Later that night you were called down for dinner by a voice that was unfamiliar to you.

As soon as you arrived downstairs you rolled your eyes. Seeing your dad in the kitchen made you remember that your mom had left with Miles, Cherry, and Lily to stay at her parents' house for the weekend.

You groaned internally as he approached you, and it was then that you realised how much shorter he was than you. You also thought about how sad it was that you and your father hadn't actually interacted in so long that you didn't recognise his voice.

"I made dinner" Your father said sheepishly as he sort of rocked back and forth on his feet "It's chicken, that's the only thing I knew how to make..."

You sighed a little, still scared to hurt his feelings no matter how much you despised him, and went to turn around. "Thank you, but I'm vegan, dad." You said, then marched back to your room.

You heard a faint "oh..." as you made it to the fifth step.

As soon as you were back in your room you grabbed your guitar, turned on your Bluetooth speaker, and flopped onto the bed. This was a thing you'd do, you taught yourself to play guitar, pretty easily from watching your dad, and you'd listen to a song and play along to it as if you were in the band. 

That was the advantage to having a dad who was in famous bands, you got all his old guitars. 

You were kind of lucky that your dad wasn't able to separate your playing from the actual song. That is, for the first few seconds. Then he realised there was kind of a double to it, and was worried something was wrong with your speaker, so he knocked on the door.

Hey, a kid's speaker is one of his most valuable possessions. 

You switched off your speaker quickly and hopped up, not thinking to put down your guitar. You were holding it by the neck when you opened the door.

"Hey, (Y/N), it sounded like something is wrong with your speaker, di-" But then he looked down and saw the guitar in your hand, and his face lit up. "You play?" Your father asked enthusiastically.

You nodded, knowing you'd have to play for him now, and let him by so he could walk into your room.

"Uhm...Do you know any Avenged Sevenfold?" Your father asked as soon as you were sitting on your bed. You nodded sheepishly, deciding on Beast and the Harlot. Your dad just listened attentively. You were pretty damn good.

That night was the most you'd ever hung out with your father, and you didn't completely hate it.

You closed the night off by playing Whiskey Lullaby on your acoustic guitars.

On Family Day you both walked onto the stage in the Auditorium carrying acoustic guitars. People watched intently, some frightened that there was a hardcore-looking man covered in tattoos on the stage and a few others dumbfounded at the fact that Frank fucking Iero was at their school.

You played greatly together. There were actually a few people - the ones who were freaking out about him being at their school - recorded, and you were both shocked and delighted the next day when you got a Twitter notification from AltPress that you were tagged in.

"Frank Iero and son's performance of Brad Paisley's 'Whiskey Lullaby' at (Y/N)'s school Family Day is the most beautiful thing you'll ever hear"

 

 

 

Hihiiiii! I'm somewhat back! And (even though I won't get any) I'm taking imagine requests. You can comment it or direct message me on my Wattpad. I'll need the person, smut or fluff, and what the imagine will be about. That's all I guess XD bye bye now


End file.
